


Stripping

by CrazyBeCat



Series: The Worst Witch Valentine's Lemonfest [3]
Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fun, Light BDSM, Lingerie, Mild Kink, Naughty, Praise Kink, Sexy, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, third day, tww valentine lemonfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyBeCat/pseuds/CrazyBeCat
Summary: Julie gives her Mistress a surprise show.





	Stripping

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this one, I hope you enjoy it.  
> We need to keep making Hubblestar a bigger ship cause they are so fun together!  
> I hope I did them justice.  
> Thanks for reading!  
> No beta because lmfao I'm too impatient most of the time.  
> Hope there aren't any glaring errors.  
> CBC

Dimity grinned, letting herself into Julie’s apartment from the balcony. “Julie, baby?”

“In the bedroom!”

Dimity made quick work of snapping her fingers and settling her broom, and traveling cloak, where they belonged, before dashing down the hall and into the master bedroom. “I’m so happ-” her words tapered off. “Julie?” She jumped at the slamming of the bedroom door, and whirled around just in time to see Julie locking the door. “Wha-?”

“I’ve been expecting you.” Julie gave her a sultry look, and stalked forward, pressing their bodies together, and whispering into Dimity’s ear. “I’ve missed you.”

Dimity stumbled when Julie gave her a light push, and fell onto the edge of the bed, gulping at the visual of Julie towering over her. “O-oh? I’ve missed you too.”

Julie leaned down and pressed their lips together for a hungry kiss before pulling just far enough away that she could say, “Mind if I give you a show?”

“A show?”

“Hmmm. The greatest show you’ll ever see, but you’re not allowed to touch.” Julie backed away, turning and exaggerating the sway in her hips as she walked to her dresser. Dimity couldn’t see exactly what she was doing, but a slow song started to play.

“Oh my god.” Dimity swallowed hard, and Julie turned to face her again.

She watched with rapt attention, her eyes glued to Julie’s swaying and rolling hips, while Julie’s hands roamed over her own body, and whimpered.

Julie’s cardigan was the first thing to slip to the floor, and Dimity’s breath caught in her throat from the anticipation of deft fingers slowly undoing blouse buttons.

She whimpered when Julie flicked the blouse back revealing just her shoulders, and held the rest of the blouse closed. “Oh god, you’re killing me, baby.”

Julie laughed, let the blouse flutter down to the floor, and gave Dimity a naughty wink.

Dimity felt her mouth dry out at the sight of lacy blue lingerie. “Fuck me.”

“Ah-ah. All in good time, my love, all in good time,” Julie knelt onto the floor and crawled forward. Stopping just before Dimity’s legs, Julie leaned back onto her calves. She ran her hands all over her body, playing with her nipples through the lingerie, and making obscene noises. Finally, she reached down and played with the hem of her pants, giving Dimity a glimpse of the matching blue panties.

“Fuck, you’re lovely.”

Julie smiled widely and caught her lip between her teeth, then slipped her hand down inside her pants, and gasped, lurching forward to catch herself with her free hand. “Hmmm. Fuck, I’m so wet.”

“Oh fuck, Julie, please can I see?”

“See what?” Julie teased, her hand sliding back out from her pants. In a flash, Julie was on her feet, and slipping her pants down her legs, and Dimity squeezed her own legs together at the erotic sight. “This?”

Dimity whimpered.

Julie grinned, and turned in a slow circle, showing off the entire view. She glanced over her shoulder and bent over, shimming her ass a few times before standing back up straight. “Do you like them?” Julie asked. “They’re crotch-less, so you can see the whole show.” Stepping so she was straddling over Dimity’s legs, she returned her hand between her legs, and fucked herself right in front of Dimity’s face.

Awestruck, Dimity felt her arousal grow as she watched, heard, and smelled how much Julie was enjoying herself. After several moments Dimity found her voice, “Stop.” She grinned when Julie immediately followed the direction, taking the invitation Dimity offered of upping the antics.

“Oh fuck, Dimity, I’m so close,” Julie whined.

“Look at me, sweet girl.”

She watched Julie’s lust blown eyes lift to meet hers. “Mistress?”

Dimity nodded, and chuckled, “I enjoyed the show, but I’m done just watching.”

Julie’s tongue peaked out to lick her lips. “Oh?”

“Mmm-hmm.” Dimity reached out and cupped Julie’s face, drawing her in for a kiss. Breaking away, she took a deep breath and used her magic to instantly remove her own robes. Hooking her arms around Julie’s waist, Dimity fell backwards and pulled her lover down on top of herself. “Do you know what’s also great about crotch-less panties?”

Julie swallowed and shook her head, her hands roaming over Dimity’s skin. “No.”

“I can have you ride my face, and you don’t have to remove this naughty little number.” Dimity gave Julie’s ass a sharp smack, grinning when Julie yelped but followed the silent order and scrambled to straddle Dimity’s face. “Good girl. I like how much you enjoy playing, baby, and the show you gave me, but I love how you don’t forget that I’m in charge.” Moving her arms to hold Julie’s legs comfortably, she tugged Julie down towards her face. “And good girls get rewarded, don’t they?” She asked before dragging her tongue across Julie’s cunt.

“Fuck!”

“That’s it, my sweet girl, let me hear how much you like it when I make you cum.” Dimity encouraged before pressing her lips around Julie’s clit, giving it her full attention.

It didn’t take long before Julie was shaking through her climax, gasping and crying out Dimity’s name, her legs squeezing and twitching from Dimity’s continued attention to her clit. “I can’t-” she panted, “I can’t take anymore.” She lifted herself away as best as she could, and Dimity let her go, chuckling when Julie collapsed beside her.

“I am in love with this new piece, Julie,” Dimity gave the woman’s nipple a light pinch through the material, and laughed when Julie groaned. “Did you buy it just for me?”

Julie hummed, and curled up close, resting her head on Dimity’s chest. “I know how much you like me in blue.”

“I do, very much. Sorry if I ruined your show, but I couldn’t keep my hands away.”

Julie snorted, and pressed a light kiss to Dimity’s breast. “I would have used our safe words if I was against the deviation of my plans.”

They fell silent for several moments, Dimity’s nails scoring lightly up and down Julie’s back, while Julie remained fairly still, arm draped over Dimity’s waist, and head resting against her breast, little noises of contentment escaping her lips while she basked in the haze of her orgasm.

“Mistress?” Julie murmured, pressing another kiss to her breast.

“Mm?”

Dimity moaned as Julie’s hand started trailing down her body.

“May I?”

“Yes, my sweet girl.” Dimity jerked at the first touch to her clit, breath expelling in a heavy rush of arousal. She raised her hand and grabbed at Julie’s hair, enjoying the heady moan Julie let out from the action. “So good,” Dimity gasped, her hips rocking in time with the pace Julie set.

She rode the waves of her pleasure, struggling to hold back, waiting for Julie to get impatient, waiting for- “Please…” Julie whimpered, and Dimity could feel Julie’s fingers pick up speed, curling and pressing into her with firm intent, thumb rubbing frantically against her clit. Just what Dimity was looking for: it was such a turn on, knowing how much Julie wanted her to come, hearing how desperate Julie could become in her efforts to make her Mistress come. “Please come, Mistress.”

Dimity’s jaw fell slack, her fingers tightening in her lover’s hair, and she held on for just a moment longer, before she let herself tumble, giving Julie the reward for her hard work.

She could feel Julie pressing kisses to her skin, and when the rushing in her ears quieted, she smiled when she heard Julie thanking her repeatedly.

Gently tugging Julie’s head back, she gave her a hard kiss, enjoying the feeling of Julie whispering her thanks and appreciation against her lips. Humming while she pulled away, she gave Julie a smile. “You’re welcome, and thank you for working so hard. I love rewarding you, sweet girl, when you work so hard.”

Julie preened, her eyes lighting up from the praise.

Dimity gave her another kiss. “Now, how about a bet. If you can get me off again in less than five minutes, I’ll give you any reward you want.” Dimity watched Julie’s eyes widen, knowing exactly what Julie was thinking. “But,” she continued, “if you can’t get me off in less than five minutes, I get to do whatever I want. Are you up for the challenge?”

Julie gulped, and Dimity grinned at the sight of determination in Julie’s eyes. “Mm-hm.” Julie nodded.

Dimity said a soft chant, and a magical clock appeared above their heads. “Time. Starts. Now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you had fun reading this, cause I really enjoyed writing it  
> as I am typing this note, I've got two birds being buttheads, lmfao.  
> I'd really love hearing what you thought.  
> CBC


End file.
